theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm one of dah good ones!
Chapter 23 of 31 for Angel: City of Fear Chapter 24 is We are not alone Story The scene begins in an old house; inside a living room. There aren’t any mirrors around. Angel sat on a dark couch. Doyle had a vision recently, but, whatever he had seen hadn’t happened yet. There wasn’t a smashed window, flipped chairs, curled wallpaper, or a dead body. It made Angel wonder if he was in the right house. It’s actually daylight outside so one can believe Angel used the underground sewers (as usual) to get here. The nice woman (Who owns the house), Beckett Rivers, came into the living room holding a sheet of paper. “Hello Angel,” Beckett reaches her hand out. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Angel shook her hand. “How do you know?” Angel asks, as their handshake ended. Beckett turns away from Angel and went to the bar-counter that was built into the side of the living room. “I have a friend who’s in the acting business.” Beckett explains, as she fills up a glass with wine. She takes a depressing pill. Beckett took a sip from the glass gulping down her depressing pill. She puts the paper on the counter, making a face from the wine. “Carrie…No…Cordy!” Beckett waves her hand. She shook her Head. “Oh ,no, thats Cordelia.” SHE nervously laughs, saying “I never met a bright, bubbly woman like her.” “She keeps up that up for her auditions, “ Angel adds. “Not just for others.” Beckett shook her head. “She was so happy.” Beckett continues. “About your private investigation agency; it deals with supernatural and all…” “Um, what exactly did she tell you?” Angel asks, grabbing the arm of this chair. “Doyle being half Demon and all, Cordelia working for you, Wesley being a demon hunter…” Beckett puts down her drink. “But I haven’t told anyone.” She makes the shape of a double cross on her chest. “Your secret is safe with me.” Angel taps his fingers together. “I know this could be bazaar…” Beckett said, turning away from the counter. The glass lifts up; not by someone. But the logical conclusion is by something. “But; do you happen…” Beckett clears her throat. “To take cases with ghosts?” Her eyes pleaded for some help. Angel saw several cups hovering right behind Beckett’s head. “Why are you staring at me like that?” Beckett asks, curious by Angel’s odd behavior. When Beckett turns left towards a piano, the floating glare ware did the same (but hid behind her head); the not quite yet married woman has a birthmark that’s the shape of Maryland on her revealed shoulder. “I’m thinking.” Angel lied. Beckett turns her head towards Angel, putting a finger on a piano’s key. “You don’t have a pondering look.” Beckett said, as the cups went behind her head. She presses a soft note on the piano key. “Are you a unisex?” Angel didn’t seem to be happy about this question. “I am not a unisex.” ….Angel Investigations… ' ….That same morning…' “Since when do objects get possessed?” Cordelia asks, a bit confused. “Because if I am doing an audition. I don’t want to be chased by a prop for no reason. Is this rare? Is this very common?” Cordelia was making more than required questions to Doyle, after Doyle had told her about the vision he had. A recent one about glass hiding behind Beckett’s head. “It’s…not common.” Doyle began. “Since dah beginnin’ of time tere has been possessed objects. Like Henry Dah 8th’s rin’,” He gets a puzzled look from her. “Yes dat was possessed and later hidden, terrible mystery tese days. Nobody knew his rin’ was possessed, and dat it had a mind of its own.” Cordelia fist bumps Doyle’s shoulder. “Henry the 8th never had a special ring!” Cordelia said. “You have to be pulling my leg to say that.” Doyle rubs his shoulder, as he laughed. “Wish I were. It’s in dah painting’ tey have of him (At the museum) ; all ya need ta do is look very closely ta his sleeve covering somethin’ red. ” Doyle said, shaking his head. “But I saw it, durin’ a…um…shady favour.” “But I still can’t believe it.” Cordelia said, in disbelief. “Objects can get possessed…that is odd.” “Princess,” Doyle sounds like a true believer about this. He sounded like it had happened to him before or at least had something possessed. “Some thin’s can get possessed, not just dogs or humans.” Cordelia raises an eyebrow at him. “I had a remote dat chased me out 2 years ago from my apartment.” Doyle explains to her, a bit ashamed about it. “What did you do with it?” Cordelia asks. '' The scene shows Doyle putting the remote into a box, putting bricks on it, and then hiding it in his closet.'' “I sold it ta Oz, before Angel destroyed dat ring.” '' Another scene shows Doyle getting the remote out of the closet using a flashlight. The viewers can see Oz at the corner of Doyle’s shoulder. The Irish Half-breed looked drunk as ever, but getting rid of the remote wasn’t a bad idea. If anything else, this was one of the best drunk ideas that Doyle ever got (Besides buying Angela’s Ashes)'' “He destroyed the ring?” Doyle nods. “I was tere.” Unbeknown gist to them; Wesley put something big into an envelope, closed it, and put it in-between a couple heavy books on Doyle’s desk. It was one the perks of being Wesley, you could do some shady things without anyone noticing—when no one was around , that is—when they were busy having an deep conversation. “Have you seen Dragon Heart?” Wesley asks, out of the blue. “No.” Doyle and Cordelia say at once. “You should see it,” Wesley goes on. “It’s being re-aired at the theatre.” Ring-riNG rING Wesley looks down to his phone. “Excuse me, got a call.” Wesley left the couple and went to another room to carry on the conversation. That call was from Angel, who needed help getting rid of the demon terrorizing Beckett Rivers. ...7:55 PM… '...LandBurg The Los Angelese Theatre... ' “We’re here ta see Dragon Heart,” Doyle said, handing some cash to him. “Two tickets, please.” The man on the other side of the counter took out two tickets. “I can’t wait to see the movie!” Cordelia chirps,happy as she can be. “I’ve heard so much about it in…a day.” “Dat’s more tan ya hear about movies, tese days.” Doyle jokingly said. Doyle sneezes. His skin changed from Caucasian to green which then appears to be dotted in spikes and his eyes changed from their innocent color to a bright red. His chin notably changed in this quick, sneezing event. People who were there getting tickets froze. Doyle didn’t know it, but he just went into Demon form. “Ahh!” Alex Hammer, a woman in her mid-thirties, shrieks “Was my sneeze dat bad?” Doyle asks, unaware of the change. He felt comfortable with himself. Doyle had just come to the point where he accepted his demon half. “HE’S A DEMON!” Men, who came into the building, had been armed took out their guns. Cordelia grabs Doyle’s left hand (That didn’t have too much spikes on it) feeling scared. An employee behind the counter presses a red button. “I’m one of dah good ones.” Doyle waves his free right hand. “Not a bad guy put down yer guns.” Mr.Jackson Hammer and the other men didn’t drop their guns. “That’s what they all say!” Mr. Jackson Hammer said. Everyone in there didn’t drop their gun. Because people these days fear demons. Most believe Demons are bent on torturing or killing humans. To be more accurate they were scared. To an average Demon from Los Demonio…Los Angeles is sometimes referred to City of Faith (Where one has faith in one another) as folks say. It’s where demons believe they can find faith in humans. But…These folks in the theatre, they didn’t want an ‘evil’ demon in their midst. Scared, but otherwise shaken, Doyle and Cordelia (They were close enough to the hallway leading to different movie rooms) just ran away from these people into a theatre room. There was a movie going on involving a giant monkey waving two cars in the air and people screaming from the movie. Doyle and Cordelia went into a doorway that was in front of them that lead into a calmer theatre room. The movie that happened to be on was Dragon Heart. Doyle morphs from his Demon form into human form. “Let’s take dah emergency exit.” Doyle suggest, in a low voice Cordelia couldn’t believe this is really happening, of all scenarios! “I wonder if we make King Kong feels this way when we….Ooh Is t…” Cordelia’s eyes slightly go big at the screen. She points at it. “That dragon giving his heart?” Doyle looks at the screen. “Dat is…” His eyebrows went up. “Unexpected. Wesley was right, it’s pretty good.” “And how are we going to get out of here with people prepared to shoot you?” They hear people from the other room are hollering, and sound confused. Cordelia couldn’t see if he was smiling, but Doyle must have been. “Trust me. Tey will shoot dah lights out, miss us, and shoot some innocent person. Ten tey’ll tink tey shot a ‘demon’ after it’s over.” Doyle explains to her. “And we’ll be goin’ out dah emergency exit.” People also considered when you shot a demon that demon would disappear into the air. “When really they didn’t, I like how you think!” We can see through the dim light that Cordelia kisses Doyle’s cheek. “ But…have you been in this theatre before?” “Once or twice I came here ta hide…ya know some thin’ are not worth ta be told.” “And that was?” “Forever ago.” Doyle admits. “And Princes…ya squeezin’ my hand.” “Ooops.” Cordelia loosens her grip. “And how can you remember the emergency exit if it’s been forever ago?” Doyle didn’t need to think about what he was going to say next; when he is using his free hand to point at himself. “I remember meetin’ ya for dah first time.” He tells her. “Hey, GET A ROOM!” A man from the audience shouts. “This is not the time to be talking during the best DRAGON movie of the decade!” “Shut up Harold!” “No you do it, Alec!” “Take that back, Harold.” “Not unless you do.” “Both of ya eat some popcorn and enjoy dah movie!” It makes Cordelia feel relaxed, but hearing the gunfire from the other room sent chills down her skin. “I’m scared.” Cordelia squeezes Doyle’s left hand that didn’t have too much spikes on it. “Ah, don’t be, Princess.” Doyle reassures her. Doyle opens the door to the other theatre, and they were for sure going to get through this. Our view reclines outside the building but still far enough we can see through a lit window. We hear gunfire. The lights go out. Now it is replaced by dark windows; in a moment there are gunshots that are followed by several white flashes. The glass to the theatre doors shatters into pieces. People scream as they ran through the broken glass doors. We hear a door slam shut at the side of this building. It fades to black after the last two shots.